Emotive
by mysticaldreams
Summary: Ever get in those moods where you just need to read something that will make you sad? Laugh? read somthen sweet? etc. Well look no further than these short fics for every mood! Plz r&r marauder stuff, harry stuff, other pairings for romance.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! This is going to be a fic of short fics! Basically just short fanfics I've come up with out of the blue that I'd like to post. The heading of the whole fic is called Emotive because all the fics are going to be different emotions eg. Drama, romance, humour. All different. I'll put the category on the chapter title thingy and then I'll put the title of the short fic. So if your feeling depressed you can read a depressing fic and if you're feeling wacky you can read a humorous fic, you get what I mean? I will update when I come up with the fics, which will probably be about two to three weeks or so apart, something like that. Well I hope you like them and PLEASE review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams. 


	2. Humour, Unexpected Disagreement

A humorous fic (I hope!) about Ron and Harry having a fight. I hope you like it, I felt like having some kind of physical rivalry between them both so I hope you like it! Plz r&r.  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the character just the plot, so please don't sue me!  
  
~*~  
  
Unexpected disagreement  
  
Harry and Ron stood there, fuming silently with rage and suddenly Harry did something extremely unexpected, he threw a punch right at Ron's nose.  
  
Ron stood there, dumbfounded, and then, as if an automatic reaction come late, he punched Harry back, right across his jaws.  
  
In no time Harry and Ron were both rolling around on the dorm floor trying to kill one another.  
  
Seamus, Dean and Neville came trudging up the stairs, not ready for the scene that they would walk in on. Seamus was the first to walk into the room.  
  
"Holy, bloody hell! Hey Dean, Nevil, come and have a look at this!"  
  
Dean and Nevil ran up the stairs and poked their heads around the doorframe.  
  
"Whoa" Dean said while watching Harry and Ron punch the lights out of one another, "looks like Harry and Ron had a little bit of a disagreement!"  
  
But Neville, however had a totally different reaction to the matter, he looked horrified!  
  
"I better go get Hermione" he squeaked.  
  
"No Neville, she'll ruin the show"! Seamus yelled after him.  
  
By this time Harry's arm was getting very sore and so he reached for his wand in his robes while, at the same time, throwing a one handed punch at Ron's gut. He had every intention of blasting him to the ends of the earth!  
  
Right as Harry was about to curse Ron into boils Hermione burst through the door.  
  
"What in gods name do you think your doing?!" She said horrified.  
  
The fact was that Hermione had never actually realized how tall Harry and Ron had both become until now and the both looked very frightening with their angry behaviour.  
  
"Accio wand" Hermione cried, and Harry's wand flew out of his hands and landed silently at her feat.  
  
The punching however did not cease, so Hermione tried a failed attempt at yelling at them and telling them how immature they were being.  
  
By this time Hermione looked so distressed she burst into tears, and only then did the fighting stop.  
  
Ron looked up, his nose bleeding and a huge bruise protruding from his forehead.  
  
"What's happening" Dean asked, looking up from the book he had been reading on his bed the whole way through.  
  
"Well, they've stopped" Seamus said confused.  
  
"What'd they wanna do that for?"  
  
"Hermione's crying" Seamus replied carelessly.  
  
"Oh ok" Dean said going back to his book.  
  
"Hermione, what's up?" Harry asked furiously, still with a firm grip on Ron's hair.  
  
"You're both so stupid!" She cried, "I mean look at yourselves"!  
  
Harry looked at his hand gripping a bunch of Ron's hair and Ron looked at his feet, which were firmly planted around Harry's head. It was an extremely funny site and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"I'm telling you she's off the nutter today!" Seamus said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other grimly, still frozen into place.  
  
"you two will fall for anything" she laughed, "it's pretty sad if the only thing that will stop you from killing each other is if I start crying!"  
  
Both of their faces went red and they quickly let go of one another.  
  
Harry muttered something about having to go see Hagrid while Ron said he had to go to the library.  
  
They both stalked out of the dorm in their opposite directions with bleeding noses in a mingle of anger and humiliation.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok so I don't know what the fight was actually about but yeah, I hope you like it all the same. PLEASE REVIEW! *blocks way out of fanfic so you have to review*  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams 


	3. Romance, Reunited

Ok just a little Harry/Hermione romance fic, well sorta romance anyway, it's a bit corny I guess but plz R&R anyways!  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Nup! Don't own the characters; only own the plot, so plz don't sue me!  
  
~*~  
  
Reunited  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed excitedly.  
  
She ran up to him and fell into his arms.  
  
Harry nearly toppled over in surprise.  
  
"Well hello" he said, looking down at her and returning the hug.  
  
"It's good to see you" she dais happily, looking up at him, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.  
  
"It's good to see you too Miss Head girl" the tall boy said, swooping her up into his arms and swinging her around the yard.  
  
She laughed joyfully. "And how did you find out?"  
  
"Oh I know many things, one of which you don't know" he answered cheekily.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Nothing much, just that I'm Head boy this year" he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Really!" Hermione claimed.  
  
"Really truly"  
  
Hermione grinned up at him. "This is going to be the best year ever!"  
  
"It is" He said simply as he brushed a fly away piece of hair behind her ear lovingly.  
  
He looked deep into her eyes and she looked back at him, reaching up on her tip toes and kissing him warmly on the cheek. She then brang her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest.  
  
Harry breathed into her hair and kissed her head gently, he placed his arms around her waste and they both stood there, in the safety of one another's embrace, watching the sun play beautiful colours on the hills with its warm light.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok so I didn't realize just HOW short this fic is, but oh well! If you have any constructive criticism them make sure you tell me in a review cos I want to know how I can improve my writing.  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams 


	4. Depressingsad, Goodbye is the hardest wo...

A sad little fic about Harry that I wrote when I was depressed, it's one of my faves so I hope you like it.  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams  
  
Goodbye is the hardest word to say.  
  
Harry stared into the firelight, watching the golden flames flicker against the glass.  
  
It was two 'o'clock in the morning and the common room was fully deserted, Harry couldn't sleep, not with the cloud of anxiety that hung over him. He was filled with worry and dread, and ever since he had come back to the usually homely Hogwarts he hadn't been able to sleep. The connection to the wizarding world had left the shadow of Voldemort haunting his dreams.  
  
The flames flickered across his face, giving his emerald green eyes and blank expression a far away look.  
  
He couldn't help but think he was trapped between two worlds, his friends, the ones he loved, or his duty, what felt like duty to him, he knew he owed it; he owed it to his mother and father, and his Godfather. He knew he had to defeat Voldemort, he was the only one who could.  
  
Pain swept all through his body, not the physical type, but the ache in his heart that was telling him no, but as he put his head in his hands he knew he had to do this alone.  
  
He loved his friends, they were his family, but he knew he could not endanger them, he also knew that if he did, he would never forgive himself, or have any chance of hearing their laughing voices again. This unimaginable nightmare was going to take his life.  
  
He slowly got up, with dread creasing through his very veins he walked up to the dormitory and gathered the most precious of his possessions, thinking of how many he had now compared to those he had first come to Hogwarts with.  
  
He then quietly moved over to Ron's bed and drew back the curtains to look at his friend one last time before he whispered into the night, "I love you like a brother Ron, I'm sorry but this is one adventure I have to go on without you. You're the best friend anyone could ever hope for, look after Hermione for me, I'll never forget you."  
  
With that he walked out of the dorm and crossed the common room once more to say his last goodbyes to his other true friend.  
  
He silently padded over to her bed and drew back the curtains a touch.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry I have to leave you, I'm glad we've been friends, you've shown me things that I've not in my wildest imagination have believed"  
  
Silent tears were burning in his eyes and one single drop found a trail down his cheek.  
  
The tear dropped as he kneeled over Hermione's peaceful form and landed softly on her forehead. He bent over and kissed it away.  
  
"I love you" he whispered before slowly moving towards the door.  
  
As Harry stood outside Hogwarts castle he took one last look at the many torrents shining in the moonlight. This was the place he was always meant to be, this was his home, his protection, his life. The many memories swayed in his mind as the tears kept falling.  
  
He looked up, the moon sending it's silver light across his tear stained face, and he finally whispered the words from his lips that it hurt so much to say,  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
~*~  
  
Ok so I know guys can't get up the girls dormitory staircase but I didn't want to have to put in a whole explanation so yeah, I hope you don't mind. Well I hope you liked it and if you are in a rather depressed mood then you can check out two of my other depressing fics: My Immortal (songfic) and Two's Comforting (a Remus/ Tonks one after Sirius' death). Well please review.  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams 


	5. Angst, One reason to live

Hey everyone! I haven't been getting many reviews but I hope to get some soon! I recently wrote this fanfic about Remus after Sirius' death, I don't usually write angst but I thought I would take my hand at it, when I'm depressed I like to write depressing fics. Well I hope you like it!  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams  
  
One reason to live  
  
A very scruffy looking middle aged man with sandy brown hair flopping over his sweaty forehead sat in the corner of his bedroom, slumped against the wall in the deepest misery anyone could imagine. His face and arms were covered in scratches and there was blood staining his already ripped robes.  
  
Remus Lupin held an indescribable sadness in his deep blue eyes that was far beyond tears. They held the pain and knowledge of one who has gone through so much in such little time.  
  
His face was weary, his features pain stricken and lost with sadness.  
  
He wish he could cry, wish he could feel the hot tears burning down his cheeks, but they would not come, the empty hole in his stomach was so painful he could not control anything but his focused mind of misery.  
  
He twiddled his wand in his fingers.  
  
If he did it, he would be with his friends, his saviors, his reason he had ever lived this long. If he did it, he would be put out of his pain and sadness.  
  
He hated himself; he hated himself with all of his remaining emotions. He hated himself for letting him die, it was his fault. His remaining best friend was dead because of him, because of his carelessness and monstrosity.  
  
Sirius and James were dead, both of them, and Peter was a betrayer. He was the only one left, the only true marauder. The hatred inside of him burned so furiously he thought he was going to burst into flame any moment.  
  
He gripped his wand tightly and held it towards his heart, he was going to utter those deadly words, the killing curse, and he knew his hatred was so strong that he could, he wanted to kill himself.  
  
Then, suddenly, a vision appeared in his minds eye. A boy with untidy black hair and sparkling green eyes, wet with tears was sitting in a corner of a room, slumped up against a wall, just as he was, his head hung between his knees and he was shaking violently.  
  
Remus' heart skipped a beat as he looked at the spitting image of his best friend. A wash of shame and guilt fell over him. James wouldn't want him to give his life, he wouldn't want him to wallow in self pity and he knew it.  
  
He looked on at the boy and his hate and pain swept away and was replaced with sympathy as he realized that he was not the only one who had gone through all hell in their lives.  
  
He slowly lowered his wand, and in an instance threw it across the room with disgust, hearing it land with a clatter on the floor boards.  
  
His friends were the only ones that had kept him alive all these years, the only thing that willed him to wake up every morning and he wouldn't throw that away.  
  
He knew that he had one more person to live for, one more duty to fore fill, and he knew that he would protect Harry with every ounce of his being, he would do it for James and for Sirius, and for Lily, who had sacrificed her own life for the life of her sons, and he knew that he would not let that go to waste.  
  
~*~  
  
If you liked this fic then please check out my other songfic 'My Immortal' about Harry after Sirius' death. Well PLEASE review! Thanx!  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams 


	6. Sweet, Holding Up

Ok so this is just a random idea that crept into my head, totally unexpected, but I thought I'd write it and see what you thought of it. It's only a short one but it's sweet.  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams  
  
Holding Up.  
  
Hermione sat on the front doorstep; the cool morning winds whipping at her silk pajama's and wild, fly away hair. She loved days like these; when the sun was shining and tiny wisps of white cloud were floating in the sky, yet there was a cool wind rustling the old willow down the front driveway of the Weasley's house.  
  
For once, it was actually quiet and peaceful at The Burrow, everyone was still asleep, everyone except Mr.Weasley, who said he had gone out to get some milk for breakfast. But he had been gone for quite a while now.  
  
Hermione sighed, thinking of what Harry must be going through at the moment, and she picked up a twig and absentmindedly started to draw in the dirt near the pavement. She'd gone through a time like that once, when her grandmother had died, she'd only have been ten but she could still bring herself to remember how she had felt that a whole side of her heart had been wrenched out of her chest. She could only imagine it being ten times as worse for Harry; the only fatherly figure he'd ever known, or reminder of his past family, gone. It was terrible to think of, and for at least the thousandth time Hermione found herself wondering, why him? Why Harry? Why did he have to go through all this pain and suffering and what would he do if someone else close to him died in the hands of Voldemort, because of him?  
  
A voice from behind her startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"It may never happen Hermione"  
  
Hermione snapped around to meet a tall, red haired (not uncommon at the Burrow) sparkling eyed Weasley twin. She was sure it was George; Ginny had taught her how to tell him and Fred apart in the summer of second year, she had said George had a particularly large freckle above his left eyelid and Fred didn't.  
  
"What mightn't happen?" she asked curiously, wondering amazedly if he could read her thoughts.  
  
"Whatever you were think of, you just had that concerned look on your face that suggested you were worried about something" he said, taking a sip out of the steaming mug he held in his hands.  
  
"Want one?" he asked offhandedly, indicating towards the mug, "its hot chocolate"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
George murmured a spell and another mug came gliding through the doorway to land in Hermione's hands.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No prob"  
  
Hermione took a sip of the rich liquid and marveled in the sweet taste and luring smell. She loved it when George made hot chocolate, and he knew it quite well. Everyone knew he had a habit of always putting in excessive amounts of chocolate, but Hermione thought it was delicious; obviously they both had the same sweet tooth.  
  
She pulled her dressing gown around her as the fresh wind blew at her form and wondered how her companion could only be wearing boxers and a t-shirt on such a cold morning.  
  
"You always get up this early?" George asked conversationally, trying to hide his amusement as Hermione jutted out of her chocolate heaven.  
  
To tell the truth, he had never seemed to be as close to Hermione as Ron's other friends, but over the years he had began to understand what his little brother had first said about his head strong friend; when you pushed the right buttons you would soon find Hermione's rebellious streak and friendly manner under all that hostility.  
  
"No, I just couldn't sleep" she admitted as she looked out at the rolling green hills in the distance, "Was just thinking"  
  
"About anything in particular?" George asked, hoping he wasn't intruding, after all, his mother had taught him some sense of graciousness, if not failing at all attempts of manners.  
  
"Harry" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Aren't we all" George commented, "I swear mum's going to develop an ulcer over that kid"  
  
Hermione smiled a little; Mrs. Weasley had been worrying about Harry all summer. But soon her face turned back into a grim frown.  
  
"I wish there was somewhere else he could stay with the same sort of protection the Dursley's are supposedly giving him"  
  
"I don't know what sort of protection they could possibly be giving him" George said, disgust flying across his features, "When we went to pick him up summer of fourth year, Fred, being the observant prat he is, said there were absolutely no pictures of Harry anywhere in the house, though every inch of wall space was covered with that blond haired git of a cousin of his"  
  
"Harry tells Ron and I about some of the work they make him do, but he has a tendency to underestimate the importunacy of things" Hermione said bluntly.  
  
George nodded understandably; he had more then once encountered the stubborn will of the black haired boy.  
  
Hermione didn't like this topic; she felt she was betraying Harry somehow, talking about him behind his back when he wasn't there to back himself up.  
  
"So how's the Joke Shop going?" she asked.  
  
George brightened considerably at this subject.  
  
"Great, it should be ready for official opening in a couple of days now we have the building up to shape and inhabitable"  
  
"That's good" Hermione said, "I bet you'll get heaps of Hogwarts students as customers"  
  
"Only so we can give you and Ron a work out on Prefect duties" he smiled cheekily.  
  
Hermione punched George in the arm; she had grown to think of the Weasley children as the brothers and sisters she'd never had.  
  
"I'll have you know that you made yourselves well remembered at Hogwarts when you left"  
  
George grinned and Hermione couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"The next day Peeves flew through the blackboard while Umbridge was writing on it and started egging her while toothbrushes mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and attacked her hair"  
  
Both Hermione and George burst out laughing.  
  
Just as they were both settling down they heard a rustle from the trees up the driveway and both turned to see what had caused the disturbance.  
  
To their surprise, a group of wizards, all holding broomsticks, stepped from behind the thicket of trees and started to walk up the driveway, Mr. Weasley amongst the group.  
  
Hermione soon spotted Tonks' pink hair, the shabby robes of her old Defense against the dark arts teacher, the bald head of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad eye Moody's grizzly grey hair and a small ball of rags to the back of the group which she supposed was Mundungus Fletcher, then, to her utter amazement, as Moody tapped thin air with his wand Harry emerged from the space beside him.  
  
Hermione squealed delightedly and ran down the driveway to propel herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh Harry how have you been? We've been so worried about you!" She exclaimed.  
  
Harry gratefully returned his friends hug and breathed in the smell of her familiar frizzy hair.  
  
"It's good to see you Hermione" he replied.  
  
Hermione let go of him and looked into his green eyes concernedly.  
  
"How've you been?" she asked more seriously.  
  
Harry quickly looked over at Remus who smiled at him warmly, and a small smile crept upon his own features.  
  
"I've been holding up"  
  
~*~  
  
So how'd you like it? Nice short and sweet I say! Well, please review!  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams 


	7. Humour, A Maraudish Sort of Day

Ok, reviewers of Pastly Present please don't kill me! I know I have updated for ages but I've rather hit a bit of a block. The next chapter is sure to be up soon though! I wrote this short fanfic a while ago and thought I'd just upload it for you so you can maybe read something of mine while you're waiting for my next chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
~*~Mystical Dreams  
  
A Maraudish sort of day  
  
James Potter of Gryffindor House woke up to a large and rather loud snort coming from a curtain drawn bed next to him. He groaned and turned over in his four poster, making his messy sheets tangle and half choke him. There was another humongous snort and this time a white, fluffy pillow came zooming out of the air and landed square on the culprits head.  
  
Sirius Black gave one last snort and rolled over in his bed to reach the pillow that had landed onto the floor from the person who had flung it at him. He picked it up and threw it right back at the attacker to his right, however, he missed and instead it flew straight over his neighbor's head and onto a mound protruding from the bed beside it.  
  
Peter Pettigrew rolled over in bed.  
  
"No mum, I've told you a hundred times, I not wearing Jane's pink sweater!" he mumbled unconsciously.  
  
James took no notice of this however, as this kind of behavior was all so familiar to him.  
  
Just then, a large DIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG filled the room and Remus Lupin roared groggily at it to shut up and within an instant the alarm had silenced.  
  
They all fell instantly back to sleep until Remus jumped out of his bed 20 minutes later and started to wake them all up with his loud bangs and crashes around the room.  
  
"Oh shit! Oh crap! Quick wake up!"  
  
"Wha. . .?" James asked tiredly.  
  
"It's already nine 'o'clock!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
They all jumped out of bed and ran around the room in hysterics, trying to find their school robes and books.  
  
"Oh no"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My robes have shrunk!"  
  
"Sirius, that's probably because you are wearing Wormtails'" Remus said, eyeing him pathetically.  
  
"Oh"  
  
They scurried around and in five very long minutes they were all sprinting out of their cloth tangled dormitory and stumbling down the stairs (Sirius sliding down the banister).  
  
"What have we got first"? James asked  
  
"Errr. . .Transfiguration" Remus replied, sliding his timetable back into the pocket of his robes.  
  
"That isn't good; I don't think McGonagall is too forgiving when it comes to being 10 minutes late for her class" James worried.  
  
"Oh lighten up Jamesie boy! Just think, we'll be able to spend another of our fun filled afternoons polishing up the shit filled toilets on the second floor" Sirius joked.  
  
"Some fun" Peter mumbled.  
  
At last they reached McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom and the four of them came bursting through the door and in a huge flurry of flying books and swinging arms, all managed to trip over in the most spectacular entrance yet!  
  
Sirius jumped up off James, (who had fallen face bang onto the concrete floor) as quickly as he could, hoping, unbelievably that nobody had noticed. There was a stunned silence and then the whole class erupted in giant fits of laughter.  
  
"Where am I?" Peter asked in a far away voice, his head swaying from side to side comically.  
  
"Sitting on my head!" came Remus' muffled voice from underneath Peters' rather large behind.  
  
With some effort Remus threw Peter off of himself and started to pick up his large pile of books that were now scattered half way across the classroom.  
  
Sirius was going around the room asking his fellow classmates if they had liked the stunt as an excuse for Peter's most clumsy habit of tripping everyone over. He then walked over to James who was stilled sprawled out on the floor half aware of the students coming up to him and shaking his hand while saying "nice one mate" or "I'll have to try that one sometime".  
  
Sirius grabbed James' hand and yanked him up onto his feet while mumbling out of the corner of his mouth "that was a close one, where's McGonagall, I bet she won't be to happy about thi-"  
  
"I would say 'not to happy' is a bit of an understatement Mr. Black" Professor McGonagall fumed.  
  
Sirius nearly jumped ten feat as Professor McGonagall sneaked up behind him.  
  
"Late for class and THEN coming in like that! It's a DISGRACE! Twenty points from Gryffindor and an afternoon detention for all of you!" she yelled.  
  
"Now get to your seats!"  
  
The four marauders slumped into their seats at the back of the classroom, not at all perturbed by their Professor's anger.  
  
"I see you have all taken Potters' style of hair in as a new look" McGonagall snorted.  
  
James looked around at his friends hair and thought it did look a bit like his own as none of them had had a chance to comb it this morning, not that a comb would do any good for James' famously untamable hair anyway.  
  
Sirius' hand consciously flew to his hair to smooth it out; James thought sometimes his best friend could be rather vain.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave them one more penetrating stare before walking back up to the black board and resuming her disrupted lesson. 


	8. Fluff, Sweet Sorrow

Heya everyone! I know, I know, you don't have to tell me, everyone thinks I've dropped off the face of the planet, which was pretty true for a while there...you know, those aliens are quite entertaining! Lol! Ok, so off of the supernatural stuff, I don't really have an excuse -well not a really decent one anyways- I was just really sucked in to this series of books I'm reading. I won't bore you all by my endless need to talk, so I'll just get on with it so you can read this short fic that I actually wrote for a Charlie/Tonks cookie at FA. Well hope you like it!

_Mystical Dreams_

* * *

**Sweet Sorrow**

The rain fell in a steady drizzle upon the fresh green grass, creating muddy puddles beneath abandoned play equipment.

A young woman with long masses of curly black hair sat huddled on a park bench staring unseeingly into the dreary grey surroundings that lay so meaninglessly before her. Her faded eyes were almost as dark as the wet locks encasing her delicate face, sunken into a brooding expression that reflected the tumbling turmoil of thoughts clogging her mind.

As the ice-cold droplets ran down her forehead she sat ever motionless, inviting the wretched weather to seep into her soul and drown her thoughts in misery.

So ignorant was she to her surroundings that she didn't even notice a man of about her own age walk up to her until he was standing directly in front of the park bench.

"I thought I'd find you here Tonks," he said softly.

She looked up at the average sized, red haired youth, her eyes so distant and pained, and a pang of guilt fell through his body at the utter hopelessness in that glazed stare.

He sat down next to her and waited in companionable silence for a while before asking the inevitable question.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tonks was quiet for a moment before choking out a barely audible "No."

Charlie gazed at her with sympathy etched into his every feature, a great empathy for her welling in his stomach.

"It helps, Tonks; if you keep it bottled up, it'll just continue milling around inside and it won't get any better, trust me," Charlie advised gently.

Tonks met his gaze with teary eyes, totally lost in anguish.

"I killed a man Charlie, it's never going to go away, and it feels like it'll never get better, and no matter what Kingsley says, I'll never get used to it," She took a short breath, as if willing herself to say what she was going to proclaim next.

"I don't even know why I decided to be an Auror in the first place, if I can't even handle death."

"It's not easy Tonks, and I won't lie to you, you never get used to it, but if we're going to survive this war, it's something we're going to have to do. There's no shame in admitting you hate killing, Auror or no, it frightens us all at times," he reasoned.

"I know, but just seeing those cold, lifeless eyes staring up into my face, and knowing that _I _was the one that caused that-" she broke off, her shaking hands flying to her face as her body trembled with despair.

Charlie pulled her into his arms, as overcome grief; Tonks let the emotions flow from her body in heart wrenching sobs. She clung to him like he was her only life support, sobbing shamelessly into his chest as he protectively encased her in his embrace.

And as the rain drizzled it's misery on the two figures huddled in their solitary comfort the sweet sorrow of the moment fell upon their souls and touched their hearts as the warm touch of the sun lighted the smallest patch in the darkened sky.

* * *

Well, what say you? Haven't lost my touch have I? Like it? Hate it? I wanna know! It's been such a very long time since I've had a review, so, REVIEW AWAY!!

_Mystical Dreams_


	9. Plain queer, The Absurd

Ok, so after months and months of nothing, here I am! It's holidays, and I wanted to write, so I was going through some of my old documents and I found this unfinished story that I had started ages ago (which often happens mind you) and decided to finish it. It's really absurd, hence the title, and I think it's kind of a PWP, but oh well, I hope it entertains you at least in the slightest if nothing else.

Mystical Dreams

* * *

The Absurd

There was a loud bang and a shake as the door to 12 Grimmauld Place slammed shut after one fiery pink haired witch who stomped so angrily up the stairs that the floor was in danger of falling from underneath her, and the rickety staircase gave groans of protest. She strut up to the second floor and along the hallway until she reached another door which clearly read 'Tonks' and flung it open to slam it shut behind her once more.

Remus Lupin, who had been lying sulkily on his bed jumped at the sudden noise and movement, and poked his head outside his door just in time to see the one next to him give a loud _BANG! _And close. This was followed by a series of crashes, booms, bangs and the sound of glass shattering.

Curiously, but carefully, he approached the door and knocked.

The noise however, continued, this time even louder, and the shouts from inside became more vigorous.

Remus opened the door, and swiftly ducked down to the floor just as a sharp glass object flew over his head and shattered a couple of metres away from where he was crouching.

"What tha…?"

The sight that lay before him was enough to rival a garbage tip; there were clothes strewn across every piece of furniture, picture frames smashed in tiny pieces scattered upon the floor, the single bed that occupied most of the room was broken in two and thrown up against the wall and the wooden dresser was practically in splinters, and there, in the centre of it all, was a tall witch with scraggly cut black hair and eyes that shone like beacons in fury, power practically vibrating from her magical figure.

"Tonks what the hell are you doing!" Remus yelled over the noise as she gushed another coloured object at the wall with her wand.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she shouted spitefully, "planting daisies?"

"You're making a hell of a racket!" Remus shouted back.

"Well bright one for you Lupin! Maybe that's the whole fucking point!" she screamed as she blew a lamp to piece with one foul swoop.

"Why!" Remus yelled back.

"Because this whole bloody world is fucked up! It might as well not even exist! All that ever happens is people fight, people get killed, and then people suffer! And then others are left to finish off their dirty work and mourn painfully over their death!" she cried, "And I'm sick of it! I despise it!"

"Well Tonks I think that's pretty much everyone's outlook on the world today, but no matter how much screaming you do, and how many things you break, its not going to change anything."

"Does it look like I care!" she shot at him, "At the moment I'll do as much screaming and shouting as I want," she said icily, before going back to her former destruction.

"Well do you think that if you're pissed off you could do it quietly, I'm kind of busy hating the world myself!" Remus yelled back, his temper rising at Tonks' absolute ignorance to reason.

"No!" she screeched, "I'll do whatever I want, no one else seems to care about anyone else's opinions around here, so why should I?"

"Because you're not just anyone else! And you don't have a right to be pissed off!"

What the hell was Remus saying! He wasn't thinking, words were just flowing out his mouth now as the bottled up anger and depression that had plagued his mind ever since Sirius' death came pouring out.

"So you have a right to lock yourself in your room and sulk all summer long! You're such a hypocrite! You're the one that hasn't thought about how anyone else is feeling!"

By now they were both standing so close to one another there was only an inch of space between their noses, and both of them were extremely red in the face and sparks were emitting from both of their wands which they were gripping tightly.

"You don't know a thing about what I've been through you haneous prig!"

"Well you don't know squat about my life either you hypocritical bastard!"

And that's when the wands started flashing, curses were rebounding off the walls, the air was thick with smoke and bright light, and they were both moving along the hallway, screeching at each other through jinxes, leaving a trail of devastation in their wake.

They didn't know what they were doing, they were simply following instinct, burning off the anger that had swelled inside them till bursting point and taking it out on whatever stood in their path, and at the moment, the most prominent of that being one another.

Through the lounge room, up the hall, into the dark study and down the stairs to the main entrance they flew, like bolts of lightening bursting and striking every object with blinding sparks of sheer power.

Remus ducked, sprang, leapt and lunged, pure hatred for everything, everyone, the whole world in general, running through his veins, pushing him on with great jolts, venting his anger and despair and grief. He didn't care what he was doing, he didn't care about anything, the only thing on his mind was the pain and suffering put towards him by Voldemort, and nothing, no one could be more of an enemy to him than Voldemort.

After another bout of destruction in the kitchen; when the pots and pans had been flung off every one of the four walls and discarded packets of food, caught up in the fray were scattered all over the floor, the curses started to die down, the yelling came out at larger spaced intervals, and the magic and dust in the air started to settle. Finally, utterly exhausted from their emotional outbursts, both slumped down beside the upturned benches and lay their wands at rest beside them. Tonks sported several great scratches and cuts across her face, and Remus' robes were much more tattered and torn then usual, not to mention the fact that there was clearly a huge bruise welting on his forehead. Both puffed with the exertion used from their duel, but didn't say anything, too tired to even utter words of spite. They were calming down.

Then suddenly, out of the blue, as Remus looked around him, taking in the destruction they had caused, so overwhelmed with the powering emotions that had made him act so incredibly irrationally, he laughed. Disbelieving; incomprehensible laughter that filled his bursting lungs. And then there was another raucous voice that joined his, out of control and completely absurd laughter.

And they both laughed until they could laugh no more.

* * *

So, pathetic eh? Yeah, I didn't think it was that good, I'm really rusty, but review anyways!

Mystical Dreams


End file.
